


第四十三章 追悔

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [42]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 3





	第四十三章 追悔

你不喜欢的事，我们就不做  
————————————————  
养胎的日子过的飞快，贺语的肚子眼看着大了起来，硬挺挺的大了一圈。难耐的孕早期已经过去，最新的检查结果显示一切正常，还在某一天的午后，贺语清楚地感受到了身体里的小生命踢了他一下。

贺语整日按部就班地补营养，闲时还能与谢灵通电话聊几句，渐渐的进入孕中期，激素的分泌使得怀着孕的omega越来越渴望alpha的进入与安抚，可这几日栾承却十分忙碌，有时甚至一天见不到人影，清晨回来的时候还染着一身烟草的气息，匆匆冲洗一下，仍温柔地看着贺语吞下那些他不得不吞下的没什么味道的补品。

贺语心头的疑惑越来越重，被栾承哄着如今话也多了起来，在晚饭的时候问了栾承几次是不是出了什么事栾承都没有回答，但一连几天眉间的忧色不见舒缓，眼圈下两圈浓重的乌黑，贺语甚至在洗澡的时候“不小心”地触碰栾承敏感的下身企图分散一下他的注意力，栾承也只是让他别再勾火，自己简单冲洗过就出去了。

然而有一天，栾承在圈着贺语坐在露台的躺椅上，望着平静的海面的时候，主动提起了这个话题。

“贺语，姜姚...姜姚和你哥哥的孩子，我不想留着，再不做掉就来不及了。”栾承的声音很低很轻，在贺语耳旁平平淡淡的响起，似是思考很久，又似漫不经心。

贺语怔了怔，侧过身看着栾承。

“能不能...留下他，那是我的小侄子...”贺语眯了眯眼，试探着开口，他想了很多天，也没想到让栾承纠结许久的会是这件事，一时有些反应不过来。

时间有些久，贺语有些想不起来姜姚的样子了，那个人在自己心里留下的印象，是高贵、狠辣，是不择手段，是宴会上孤注一掷的狠决和孤单。

贺语回想起在宴会上那个有些偏僻的角落里，灯光有些暗，贺语看不太清姜姚的脸色，但耳边的轻轻的声音是清晰的。

\--“其实我们没有什么不同，都是被排序的商品而已，谁也没有比谁幸运一些。”

那个用了手段和心思耍了一切的人，也要这样无力的，被迫拿掉自己的孩子了么？姜姚怀孕的时间比自己久，贺语想了想怀孕以来，没有胃口倒是其次，身上总是传来的酸胀感和孕早期难耐的呕吐反应...姜姚是比自己更辛苦的。

姜姚那样的人，姜家不管他了么？贺语想，如果姜家也要舍弃他，任由栾承处置的话，姜姚的处境确实比自己艰难的多...

“...不行，那个孩子留着，是栾家的污点。”栾承轻呼了一口气，慢慢道。

“他...他不是污点！是一个生命...”或许是同为人母，贺语抚上了自己凸起的小腹，那里正有一个鲜活的生命正在慢慢成长，他甚至能感受的到孩子偶尔的、令人欣喜的动作。

“你不用求，这跟你没关系的。”栾承闭了闭眼，重新靠回躺椅里。

贺语身子一僵，慢慢地站了起来。栾承避而不谈的冷漠态度，让久久回荡在贺语耳畔的姜姚的那句话愈发深刻，愈发真实，一字一句都有血有肉。

怎么能如此无力呢？贺语突然想试试，看能不能帮帮姜姚，帮帮那些在沉寂中爆发出的努力，不想让那些努力，就这么白费。

贺语慢慢在栾承身边矮下来，跪坐在小腿上，让自己的视线与栾承的侧脸平齐，轻轻扯了扯栾承的袖子，缓缓的开口，“家主...您看，姜姚他...也挺可怜的，既然您已经跟他...不如就别管那个孩子了，行么？”

栾承慢慢睁开眼，侧过头，拉着他的胳膊示意他别跪在地上，“怎么了？心疼他？还是心疼你小侄子，心疼你表哥？”

贺语就着他的动作没有动，仍是恳求的看着他，“没有...就是...孩子是无辜的，都那么大了，那是我小侄子...”

"别闹了，这事已经定了，快起来，地上凉。"

栾承的动作不好用力，也没想到，贺语一下子泄了气似的垂下了头，把胳膊从他掌心抽了出来。

“都定了，那您还要问我干嘛....”贺语的刘海有些长，略略地挡住了眉眼，投下一小片阴影。

栾承轻笑，站了起来，“觉得还是告诉你一声，不是问你，毕竟跟你有关。”栾承怕贺语着凉，一把把垂着头的人捞起来，拖着臀部，把贺语的脑袋按在肩头往屋里走。

“每次都是这样...”栾承听到贺语在他耳边小声念叨，声音里带着小委屈。

知道撒娇了，有进步。栾承心情甚好地把贺语轻轻放在床上，有些迫不及待地压了上去，一边在他耳边啃咬一边低声问他，“这不是告诉你了么？嗯？还有哪次？”

热气传进贺语耳朵里，贺语敏感的被他一刺激就要起反应，思绪被他冲的七荤八素的，连忙用手轻轻推开他，“没有...就是那次在医院...”

"嗯？在医院怎么了？"栾承嘴角还带着轻笑，微微支起了一点上身，见抵在胸前的手没了力道，又俯下身，轻吻落在贺语薄薄的眼皮上，用嘴唇抿住他长长的睫毛，把细嫩的皮肤拽起来一小块。

轻吻逐渐落下，缓缓地，突然停住了。

栾承半天才反应过来贺语说的“医院”是什么意思。

贺语方才还在劝自己改变想法，带着点撒娇埋怨自己没有听他的主意。

那么，在他心里，医院那次也是一样的，没有听他的主意？

当时是怎么说的来着？

逃妻，还是逃奴？

贺语当然不想做逃奴。那么，做妻子，也是他心里“不同意”的部分，却不得不作出的让步？

栾承突然有些慌，眼里的温度慢慢退去，居高临下的看着他，“你什么意思？在医院里，你不愿意么？”

栾承的手就在他身体两侧，那张吐着怖人话语的嘴唇上一秒还在他脸上亲吻，贺语有些结巴，“我...我不是那个意思，我知道的，我有了您的孩子，是得要做您的...”

妻子两个字，贺语不敢说出口，到现在为止，他还没有办法相信，自己已经是栾承的妻子了。明明与之前，没有什么不同。

在栾承决定带他出门的时候，什么也没有告诉他；在栾承抓他回来的时候，没有给他任何选择的余地；甚至在他们立刻来到这个小岛上的时候，连小花都被送来了，那一副熟门熟路的样子，显然是栾承早就安排好的。

“所以...你一直是这样想的，”栾承的脸色彻底冷了下来，语气里是被冻住的寒冷，“因为不想做逃奴，所以只能做我的妻子，只能生下这个孩子，逼你喝的药，吃的东西，都只是为了你肚子里的这个孩子，是这样么？”

栾承一动不动地盯着贺语，贺语愣住，下意识的摇头，“不是....”

“对了，”栾承从他身上起来，站在床边，向后退了一步，有些落寞，“当时在医院里，你是打算打掉这个孩子的。你根本不喜欢他，是不是？”

贺语连忙撑着床坐直身体，焦急的想要解释，又被栾承冰冷的眼神堵了回去。

“你宁可跪下来求我留下姜姚跟你表哥偷情留下来的孩子，都不想要这个我们的孩子，对么？”

“我...我不是！”

“贺语，那现在选择，不做妻子，只做奴隶，留在我身边，你愿意么？”栾承的话里有些焦急，眼里带着贺语从没见过的热切。

“我...我不知道，对不起主人！”贺语在他的眼神下无处遁形，简直要被他的逼疯。

栾承走到床边把贺语揽在怀里，口鼻埋在他颈间狠狠地吸了一口气，把人紧紧地圈着，想要揉在怀里。

半晌，才长舒了一口气，声音里满是酸涩，“我不该逼你的，你不喜欢的事，我们就不做，你好好休息。”

没再理会贺语有些凌乱的眼神，栾承转身走出了房间，轻轻关上了房门。

————————————————

啊！做好倒计时的准备啊！


End file.
